


Sunny afternoon

by thespiritualmultinerd



Series: Ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abbey Road album, Gen, Inspired by Music, Just John and Sherlock chilling, M/M, References to the Beatles, implied sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespiritualmultinerd/pseuds/thespiritualmultinerd





	Sunny afternoon

_I want you… I want you so bad…_

John was typing. The flat was calm and quiet except for the music streaming from the laptop. Sherlock was lying on the couch, eyes half closed, drifting back and forth between dream and reality.

_It’s driving me mad…_

John took a sip from his cup. It made a homey sound as it came back down on the wooden surface. A fly was buzzing by the window. Sherlock vaguely recognized the song, the tune. It was some famous… band? Artist? He could not really remember. It was strangely soothing, the melody repeating itself over and over, words sung in soft rock ‘n roll voices, drums, guitars, everything melting together in chaotic harmony. Simple yet complicated.

_I want you… You know I want you so bad._

John kept typing.

_It’s driving me mad, it’s driving me mad._

The music kept rising, reaching for a hypothetical climax. It was relaxing, lying on the couch, drifting in and out. Letting the music seep in through every nerve, flow through the veins. Sherlock took a deep breath, then let it out. John took another sip, cleared his throat. The fly buzzed on.

Abruptly the song was over. Another one came on, soft guitar sounding like the golden rays peeking through the curtains.

_… it’s alright ..._

Without really noticing, Sherlock drifted all the way to dreamland.


End file.
